


We Reach a Crossroad

by pendamaris



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, blind sungyoon, jibeom and jaehyun maybe, scene stealer sungyeol, woollim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendamaris/pseuds/pendamaris
Summary: Nothing is what it seems.[Hiatus during the Lent. I am sorry for not updating in months. Have a good day!]





	1. 11

Daeyeol walks solemnly along the empty street. He sighs for umpteen time, looking back at the white two-stories building he calls home now. The light in his room is on, seen from where he is standing. His brother, Sungyeol, is certainly using his laptop for playing game. He can see the older man through the window.  Meanwhile he has to go out at this late night to buy dinner.

He grumbles then continues his walk to the nearest store to buy _ramyun_. Both of them decide that _ramyun_ can suffice for tonight. They just finished unpacking their stuffs late at night. Just thinking about lifting their worn out hands to cook is exhausting them. Daeyeol has no luck though, for he loses the rock-paper-scissors with Sungyeol so he has to, unwillingly of course, buy the _ramyun_. No time to throw tantrum.  The _ramyun_ will not go to them by themselves even if he recites that Harry Potter spell to summon things that was thought before by their cousin, Jaehyun. That boy likes Harry Potter so much, Daeyeol thinks he actually worships the character.

He curses quietly when the wind tries to blow away the grocery list on his right hand. The initial plan was just to buy ramyun but then the list grew to _soju_ , _udon,_ and _dried anchovy._ He has to find _pojangmacha_ now, but maybe _Odeng_ will taste delicious too after working hard.

With the newly motivation to eat delicious food, Daeyeol quickens his pace. He arrives in a crossroads and has to choose where to go next. He tries to read the direction above his head but his dyslexia is acting up. All he can decipher is the sign to turn left and nothing else. Guess he must depends in his fate now.  

He waits for the cars to pass then starts to cross the road. He stops though after some steps and looks back. Someone else is crossing the road but the difference is that someone is walking very slowly and they have walking stick with them. Daeyeol takes another look and notices the black glasses covering their eyes.

Ah, he must be blind then, Daeyeol thinks.

He turns around then grabs the stranger’s hand that does not hold the walking stick. The stranger jerks and tries to let his hand free but Daeyeol is stubborn.

“Just stay still, friend. Let me help you!” Daeyeol cheerily says. He gets no verbal respond though only that the stranger has stopped their struggle, letting Daeyeol takes his hand. If Daeyeol sees the stranger, he will find an amused smile plastered in the blind boy’s lips.

Another 5 steps and they arrive across the road. The stranger lets go of Daeyeol’s hand then clears his throat.

“Thank you for helping me. Even though I did not need it,” the strangers says.

Daeyeol is taken aback by his words, “What? But you are..er..visually impaired..so I wanted to help you cross the road. But if this what I get from helping you, I should just left you walk by yourself then.”

The stranger snorts.

“Ya! Are you laughing at me?” Daeyeol asks, can’t believe that he was being laughed at by someone that he helped. Even when that someone said that his helping hand was not needed.  The nerve.

“No, I am not,” the boy schools his expression then lowers his head to hide his smile.

Daeyeol starts to turn around and just leaves the stranger by himself when the boy opens his mouth again.

“Are you looking for a convenience store?”

Daeyeol looks at the stranger slightly confuse, “Eng..yes? How do you know?”

“Well, this time calls for some _ramyun_ or maybe some _so…ju_?” the boys lifts his head and Daeyeol guesses that he positions his eyes to stare at Daeyeol’s eyes. If he can see.

“Well, you are not totally wrong too..” Daeyeol answers.

“Follow me then,” the boy places his walking stick in front of him and begins to walk towards Daeyeol’s left side.

“What? Why?”

“I know where the nearest store is. Just follow me. C’mon,” the boy gestures for Daeyeol to walk behind him.

“You know where the store is?” Daeyeol says, reluctance shown in his face.

The boy sighs and just grabs Daeyeol’s left hand, “Trust me. I know the area by heart. I was born in here and as you can see still living here. Now, move your feet or the store will close. It does not open 24 hours here. C’mon, it’s almost twelve.”

The boy pulls Daeyeol along some empty streets before they reach a small store tucked between a house and a pet shop. They enter the store and just then remember to let go of each other’s hands. Daeyeol directly searches for cups of _ramyun_ , bottles of _soju_ and some snacks, while the stranger casually stands beside the counter, talking with the cashier. The old man manning the counter is talking animatedly, apparently happy to see the boy.

Daeyeol decides that he has enough supply for dinner, or late night meal, and makes a beeline to the counter. He pays for the total amount of his purchase and thank the old man.

“Are you new?” the old man asks while placing the stuffs into a plastic bag.

“Yes, we just moved from Seoul today, _haraboji_ ” Daeyeol gives his replies.

“Ah, the good ol’ Seoul. Well, welcome to the neighborhood, son,” the thick local absent can be heard clearly when the old man speaks.

“Yes, thank you, _haraboji_ ,” Daeyeol smiles.

The old man smiles back, looks at Daeyeol and the stranger back and forth, “So, you both have already get to know each other?”

“Daeyeol shakes his head, “No, we just met in the crossroad then I helped him to cross the road but after he said that he did not need me to help him. As if I want to be acquainted with someone who do not know how to thank people.”

The stranger smirks, “I did not ask for your help though. You just came to me then forced me to walk with you.”

“Well, it was because you are bl..I mean visually impaired that I thought I should help you,” Daeyeol corrects his words quickly.

The old man chuckles hearing Daeyeol’s explanation, “You helped this boy to cross the road?”

“Yes. Why? What’s funny?” Daeyeol realizes that the old man is laughing quietly. The stranger also laughs.

“It’s just……” the old man glances at the stranger, “Nevermind. It’s not something I have to tell you. Aigoo, look at the time! Don’t you have to go home young man? I am sorry but I have to close the store now,” the old man ushers Daeyeol quietly to leave.

“Ah, you are right. I have to cook dinner. Thank you, _haraboji_.”

“No ‘thank you’ for me?” the stranger teases.

“Why would I?” Daeyeol puts his hands on his waist, “Because you help me find the way or what? You did not even thank me before.”

“I did not need your help, but you need me to go here,” Daeyeol can hear the smirk. “You insisted to help me yourself. Not me.”

“Forgive me then to be concerned with you,” Daeyeol glares at the stranger.

The stranger nods his head, “Apologize accepted. Now, c’mon. I am sure you don’t know the way back.”

“Don’t you have to go back home yourself? Why are you out and about this late at night?” Daeyeol retorts back.

“I like to go out at night and get fresh air.”

Daeyeol sees the boy skeptically, “This late at night? With your..eng..condition?”

The stranger nods, but Daeyeol asks more, “Don’t they worry about you though?”

This time the stranger smiles amusedly, and if he can sees maybe he is looking right at the _haraboji_ , “My family may be worried about me.”

“Wah, your family is cruel. Let a boy outside at night, especially with your condition.”

“It’s okay. It happens every day. If I am not mistaken, you are concern about me, huh?” the smirk is back.

Daeyeol stutters his reply, “N.no..Why do I concern about you? Geez. It’s just that your family does not help you or accompany you. What if something happen to..” Daeyeol cuts himself because now he seems like he has concern about the stranger.

“Maybe because my family is busy?”

“However busy they are though, they still have to be with you. To ensure your safety and your well-being. Or just sending someone to assist you or whatever.”

The stranger shifts to the old man, “Do you hear that, _haraboji_? You have to accompany me or send someone to help me.”

Daeyeol is stunned when he heard the stranger. Does that mean the old man is the boy’s family?

 _Haraboji_ gives a pat to the boy’s back, “ _Arraso_..I will try to accompany you when I am not busy with the store. How?”

The stranger smiles lovingly at the old man then looks at stricken Daeyeol, “How? _Haraboji_ said that he will try to accompany me, now. Is he still cruel?”

Daeyeol bows 90 degree quickly to the old man, “I am sorry, _haraboji_. I did not mean to say that you are cruel. I just..”

“It’s okay, I understand. Now, go, don’t you have to make your dinner?” the old man reminds Daeyeol.

“Ah, right! Ah..eng.. I am going then. Thank you, _haraboji_.”

“Let my grandchild shows the way, he knows the area well and almost no cars passing after midnight, so it must be safe, but still, you are new, and you maybe confuse,” he says to Daeyeol, “And you, you help him go back, okay?” to the stranger.

“Okay, _haraboji_.”

“NO, it’s okay. I can go back alone.”

The stranger already reaches his walking stick that he put leaning on the wall, “Really? I don’t mind to accompany you. Besides, I am sure you don’t know the way back.”

Daeyeol realizes that he indeed does not know how to go back, yet his wounded pride says otherwise, “I can go back myself, thank you," he also bows to the old man, “thank you,” then brushes past the stranger, walking ahead to go out the store.

He looks left and right, pondering where is the right way to go home.

_Did I come from there? Or there?_

“Hey..you..”

“As I said before, I can go back by myself. I don’t need your help,” Daeyeol says without looking at the stranger.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But here, you forgot your stuffs..” the boy hands the plastic bag to Daeyeol.

Daeyeol flushes, “I know you will follow me anyway, so I just left it there for you to bring me,” he takes the bag from the stranger then starts to walk fast toward the crossroad.

“Hey, do you really know the way? Ya!!” the stranger calls for him but he pretends to not hear it. It is enough humiliation for him for tonight. He does not want to face the stranger again. How can he says that someone is cruel when you know nothing about them? How can you judge someone you don’t know? How can you talk bad about someone then turns out that they are an old person? Oh My God.

He needs food to think clearly.

He arrives near the crossroad, happy to find it by himself and not lost, then spots a _pojangmacha_. He orders his food, then goes right away to home after he buys them all.

He is taken aback when he sees the stranger standing on the side of the road. Daeyeol walks quietly as to not make his presence known. He almost crosses the road when the stranger startles him.  

“You done buying your food?” he asks Daeyeol.

Daeyeol keeps in his quietness, willing the stranger to go away.

“Ya, I am talking to you.”

“Who are you calling ‘ya, ya’! I am older than you,” Daeyeol finally opens his mouth.

The stranger snorts, “How do you know you are older than me?”

“Just because. Anyway, why are you here?”

“To accompany you back.”

“I don’t need your help, thank you.”

The stranger is standing still. Daeyeol waits for him to say something. He thinks that the stranger will insist to go along with him.

“Fine. I will not help you, then, _hyung_.”

“Are you calling me ‘hyung’?

“You said you are older than me, so..” the stranger shrugs.

“Who says you can call me ‘hyung’?

“What should I call you then? _Ahjussi_? Are you that old? Or you can give me your name?”

“Why should I? We will never meet again anyway.”

“We live in the same neighborhood, we will meet again for sure.”

Daeyeol stares at the stranger, the boy now showing his smile, or smirk, whatever, “I am not giving you my name.”

“Then I am calling you _ramyun hyung_.”

“But..”

“And you should call me _Tokki_.”

“What?”

“Good bye, _ramyun hyung_!” the stranger smiles one last time before he turns around, leaving Daeyeol away before he can says something to the boy. For someone that is visually impaired, he can walk really fast.

_Tokki? Rabbit? I have to call him a rabbit? Well, he is kind of cute with that teeth of his that.._

_Wait._

_Did I just think that he is cute? That ungrateful little piece?_

“Guess I am really hungry and cannot think straight. Yeah, that's it,” he continues his journey to his home.

Sungyeol is waiting in front of the gate when Daeyeol arrives.

“Finally! I thought you buy our dinner in Seoul. What took you so long?” Sungyeol grabs the bag hurriedly and enters the home, with Daeyeol tailing behind.

“It’s..” Daeyeol wants to tell about his encounter with the stranger but instead he says “nothing. Let’s just eat! I am starving.”

Daeyeol busying himself preparing the dinner and try to not think about the event before. It is not likely that he will see the stranger again anyway. He will be so occupied with opening their store and settling in their new home here. Yes, he does not have time to venture outside and play. He will not see the stranger again.

Won’t he?


	2. 3

 

Daeyeol steps back to admire his work. He just hung a picture of one of their menus on the wall. That is the last picture to be displayed. It looks so appealing and appetizing. Joochan really did a good job capturing them.

He puts the tools that he has used to help him hang the pictures into a bag and stores it in a cabinet in their storehouse. He makes sure to lock the door properly after, to not let just anyone enters it.

He passes the kitchen and sees Jaeseok, their new dishwasher, cleans the cutlery. Sungyeol chooses Jaeseok himself because he is really neat and can wash the dishes quickly. He also likes to nag the other employees when they do not do their job properly. The others then call him ‘Parkjumma’ because when he scolds the guys he really resembles a mother who is badgering their children.

Speaking of the other employees, where are they now? Daeyeol asked them to clean the second floor. Let’s see if they are already done with the task.

He goes to the second floor, expecting to see the place free from dirt and dust, but instead he finds Jangjun sleeping with his head on one of the dining table and Youngtaek giggling like schoolgirls on his phone. Bet he is talking with his crush, Seungmin.

Well, the fun is no more. They have to go back to work.

Daeyeol walks to Jangjun and smacks his head. Jangjun wakes with a surprise.

“Wake up you lazy ass, I pay you to work not sleep,” Daeyeol smacks Jangjun’s head for the second time.

He starts to curse, still in his half-conscious state, but stops when he sees Daeyeol is standing in front of him.

“Hehe _hyung_..”

“He he he,” Daeyeol mocks Jangjun, “go back to work. Or I’ll cut your salary.”

Jangjun immediately stands and reaches for the abandoned broom beside him.

Daeyeol turns to Youngtaek but the other seems like he is still in his own world with his Bae (pun intended) and does not realize that Daeyeol is there.

Daeyeol moves fast and takes the phone away from Youngtaek. Only then he realizes that Daeyeol is there.

“Ah _hyunggggg_ ,” Youngtaek whines, trying to get his phone back but Daeyeol holds it over his head. Youngtaek cannot reach it easily.

After struggling for seconds, Youngtaek finally gives up.

Daeyeol lowers the phone and turns it off.

“I pay you to work not talking with your boyfriend,” Daeyeol repeats his words with slight modification.

“He is not my boyfriend though,” Youngtaek pouts.

“Haven’t win his heart yet? Ckckck...so slow..”

“ _Hyung_! I almost got it but someone chose the wrong time to come. He must be mad now that I hung up on him!” Youngtaek messes with his hair.

“It is your fault! You should be working not calling him.”

Yountaek grunts.

“Now work or I tell Seungmin that you were flirting with Jaeseok two days ago.”

Youngtaek moves like a flash after the ultimatum. He rushes to clean the tables, the chairs, the windows, everything that he can clean. He goes to every crook and nook.

It is not really true that he was flirting with Jaeseok. He was drunk that day. They had to taste the brand that they will decide to be sold at the store. Only two shots and he already felt dizzy. He tried to jump on Jaeseok and said sweet nothings to the older man. He argued that the nearest person was Jaeseok and that was why he went to him. He could go to anybody. Sungyeol banned Youngtaek for drinking after that, afraid that he will scare Jaeseok and makes him resign.

Their opening is near and they have a lot of work.

Speaking of work, they are now moving to the first floor. Daeyeol is arranging the cashier counter; Jangjun is busy mopping the floor while Youngtaek is still stuck on second floor to make sure that he does not miss any spot. Guess not everyone is moving to the first floor then.

Daeyeol lifts his head from the menu before him. He looks ahead but sees nothing or no one. Yet he is sure that someone is looking at him. He brushes away the feeling. People have been looking at the store. They are curious with the new restaurant. Some are looking, standing for a while in front of the restaurant, some just continue walking.

Daeyeol goes back to the menus. The prints turn out good and Daeyeol can read the writing clearly. It is easy to be understood too.

There it is. The feeling that someone is looking at him is back. He needs to catch the culprit.

He looks up and lets out a bloody scream.

“AAAAAAA!”

There is someone right in front him and that someone is Sungyeol who has his eyes on Daeyeol too.

“Ya! Why are you screaming on my ear?!” Sungyeol touches his ears.

“ _Hyung_! You surprised me! Since when are you here?”

“Just now. Why were you screaming like that? You looked like you saw a ghost. It is just me, no need to freak out.”

“I have this feeling that someone is looking at me so I was shocked when I saw you,” Daeyeol explains.

“Geez, why would someone wants to see you?”

“Why not? I am a handsome man.” He poses his fingers under his jaw, showing his handsomeness.

Somewhere in the kitchen they can hear someone drops a spoon.

Jangjun is looking at Youngtaek who just going down the steps precisely when Daeyeol declares his opinion proudly.

Meanwhile Sungyeol is stunned with his shameless brother.

They are like that for a while, until Jangjun breaks the silence.

“Sungyeol- _ssi_ ,  I think we need mirrors to be installed in the store.”

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

The opening is successful. Many people come to their restaurant. It is full house for day one.

Jangjun is busy serving the customers, Youngtaek taking their money in the counter while Daeyeol and Sungyeol frying the chickens and making other menus.

Women are lining up but men can be seen too.

Most of them are actually coming because Myungsoo. Myungsoo posted in his Instagram about the opening of the chicken restaurant.

Who is he though to make the restaurant gains so many customers?

He is a famous actor in South Korea and also Sungyeol’s best friend. They met when they took same classes in college and quickly became friends. At the time, Myungsoo was no one and the only friend he had was Sungyeol. Sungyeol was with him when he went to his first audition, got his first drama role, and received the first award.

However, Myungsoo does not forget about him even though he is popular and still goes with Sungyeol to play when he has no schedule.

That is why when Sungyeol told him that he would open a fried chicken restaurant outside Seoul, Myungsoo said that he would help him.

And help he does.

He said in his SNS that he would give free goods for 100 fans who posted a photo in **The Yeols’ Fried Chicken**. They just need to tag him in the photo.

Sungyeol is very happy. They may be come because Myungsoo but they will stay because his food. They give compliment about the menus, saying that the food are really really delicious.

Their parents also come to see how they are doing. Opening the restaurant is actually Mr. Lee’s idea. A friend of Mr. Lee gave the building to Mr. Lee to clear his debt. Mr. Lee accepted it and then thought hard how to use the building so it would not be abandoned.

At that time, Sungyeol was still working here and there, no stable job and Daeyeol just finished his study. Their father decided to give the building to them and let them use it.

Sungyeol and Daeyeol agreed to make it into a restaurant. Sungyeol stopped working and focused on cooking. He studied for some months before he finally decided to open a fried chicken restaurant. Daeyeol followed his lead.

They take a loan from a local bank and start preparing for the restaurant.

So here they are. One hour from the crowded Seoul, starting their new life. With a new home and new restaurant to take care of.

After the clock strikes nine at night, the crowd finally lessen and the chickens are sold out not long after.

They clean the restaurant, set the tables and chairs, count their profit for the day then Sungyeol says they have worked hard and it is time to rest.

Jaeseok, Jangjun, and Youngtaek go home after they change the uniform to their own clothes.

“See you tomorrow, _hyung_!” they chorus to Daeyeol.

“O! Rest well. You guys have to be here at 7,” Daeyeol waves at them.

They only groan then walk away.

Daeyeol yawns while changing the sign from open to closed. He saunters to the table and then rest his head on its surface. Today is exhausting.

He falls asleep easily. He also dreams about rain. Somewhere in his dream, he is inside a coffee shop, just sitting and listening to the sound of falling water.

**_Tik..tik..tik...tik..._ **

But the sound keeps getting louder and nearer.

**_TIK TIK TIK TIK..._ **

**_TIK TIK TIK TIK..._ **

He jolts from his position.

**_TIK TIK TIK..._ **

Wait. He is already awake but why he can still hear the sound?

Daeyeol blinks his eyes repeatedly, trying to brush the sleep away. Then he sees it.

A walking stick, getting nearer to him, and its owner, in the restaurant.

**_TIK TIK TIK..._ **

The stranger, the ungrateful little piece, the _Tokki_.

He stops when he almost arrives at Daeyeol’s table.

“Hello? Anyone here?” _Tokki_ calls.

Daeyeol does not answer him.

 _Tokki_ looks confused and decides to call again. Still Daeyeol does not reply.

 _Tokki_ starts to walk again, this time passing Daeyeol. When Daeyeol sees that he stirs to the kitchen’s direction, Daeyeol speaks up.

“What are you doing here?”

 _Tokki_ is startled then turns his head right and left, looking for Daeyeol.

“Ah, so you are here! Why did not you reply me?” _Tokki_ finds from where Daeyeol’s voice comes from and walks toward him.

Daeyeol ignores his question, “The restaurant is closed already. Can’t you see the sign?”

 _Tokki_ stops walking.

Daeyeol curses himself. Of course he did not see. He is visually impaired. Daeyeol waits for his reaction.

 _Tokki_ shrugs, “Is it? Then why the doors are opened?”

Daeyeol looks at the front. He is right. The doors are still opened. He must forgot to close it.

“Well...anyway why are you here? It is late,” Daeyeol changes the subject.

“I miss you.”

Daeyeol is taken aback, “Y..ye?”

 _Tokki_ grins, “Kidding. Just curious why you haven’t go to _haraboji’s_ store. We also did not meet on the road or anywhere so I take it I need to go to you myself.”

Thank God. If he really misses Daeyeol, Daeyeol feels guilty. Truth to say, he forgot about the stranger. He was so busy preparing for the opening that he did not have time to play and walking around the neighbourhood in his free time.

He also found another store just in the corner of the street so he did not have to make a trip to _haraboji’s_.

“O..kay..” Daeyeol ends up with only that word.

“I will also help you increase the sale. So bring me anything. I am hungry,” _Tokki_ feels for a chair, and sits on it.

“We are sold out already. You can go back tomorrow, I am sorry.”

 _Tokki’s_ expression falls, “Ah really?”

Daeyeol is ready to just make him go away so he can close the restaurant yet when he sees that _Tokki_ is upset he changes his mind.

“I think there is something in the fridge I can mix together. You wait here.”

 _Tokki_ shows thumbs up.

Daeyeol finds some ingredients and starts cooking. He finishes in around twenty minutes, places it on a plate then goes back to _Tokki_.

He puts the food in front of _Tokki_. _Tokki_ smells the aroma.

“Hem.. _Ganjang_ _Chikin_?”

“How do you know?”

“When you lose one sense you gain another one. I can smell the soy sauce. Bet it will be delicious.”

“Of course. I cooked them. Now dig in, will you?”

 _Tokki_ sits forward then feels for the plate, “thank you for the food.”

He snatches some chicken with a fork, brings it to his mouth and chews the food slowly. His face brightens when he swallows the chicken.

“This is really delicious, _ramyun hyung_...”

“Of course. I cooked them,” Daeyeol sounds like a broken record.

Daeyeol does not know why but he feels accomplished when he sees _Tokki_ eating the food happily. However, he eats like a snail.

Daeyeol yawns. He glances at the clock and knows that it is near midnight.

He is sleepy and misses his bed, he wants to just dip himself onto the mattress.

 _Tokki_ is still consuming the chicken very slowly. Daeyeol finally gets frustrated and decides to take the matter into his hand.

“If you eat like that. We will finish by morning,” Daeyeol says.

  _Tokki_ pauses eating, “Why? I have to be really careful not to stain my clothes,” he adds, “besides it is still hot.”

Daeyeol says nothing but suddenly takes the fork from _Tokki’s_ hand.

“Let me  help you then,” Daeyeol puts the fork away and takes the food by hand, “I hope you don’t mind that I feed you by hand. I have washed my hand before. It is faster too.”

 _Tokki_ nods, “Fine.”

“It is just to help you eat faster though, nothing else included.” Daeyeol only wants to go home and sleep. If _Tokki_ eats faster, he will be back at home sooner. It’s a win-win solution. For him.

 _Tokki_ gestures him to continue.

Daeyeol blows on the chicken, it is still hot like _Tokki_ said. He brings the chicken to _Tokki_ after he blows it.  _Tokki_ opens his mouth wide to receive the chicken.

After several times feeding _Tokki_ from across the table, Daeyeol moves to _Tokki’s_ side. His hand is getting cramp for delivering the food. Now, he does not have to extend his arm.

“Ouch! It is still hot, hyu.. _ramyun hyung_ ,” _Tokki_ complaints.

Daeyeol moves onward. He blows the chicken again. Coincidentally, _Tokki_ also moves his mouth toward the chicken at the same time.

Daeyeol’s lips and _Tokki’s_ lips are only centimeters away. If they move, their lips will touch.

Daeyeol gulps. He can see the other’s lips clearly. They are red, not cherry red type though, and a little chapped. Yet it is still look so smooth and it is so tempting..

 _Tokki_ licks his lips.

“ _Hyung_?”

Daeyeol comes to his sense. He shoves the chicken to _Tokki_.

“There! The last piece of chicken.”

 _Tokki_ swallows the chicken before he says, “Am I done?”

“Yes,” Daeyeol says even when there is still half portion to go.

 _Tokki_ nods. He drinks from a glass of water then proceeds to take his wallet.

Daeyeol refuses the money, “No. It is on the house. Just go home safely. Your family waits you.”

“Really?”

“O. Now go. I need my beauty sleep.”

Tokki chuckles, “Fine. I’ll go.”

They walk to the entrance.

“Thank you for the food, _ramyun hyung._ It is really delicious.”

“If it is not delicious, my restaurant will go bankrupt,” Daeyeol states.

“Well, it is true,” _Tokki_ nods, “and thank you for feeding me.”

Daeyeol clears his throat, “It is okay. Just don’t make me do it again.”

 _Tokki_ just smiles.

“Hey, when you lose your sense of sight, your sense of smell increases. Do your other senses also increase, say maybe hearing? I am sorry to ask you this, but I am curious.”

“Hearing? Not really but I have practiced. Why?”

“No reason, just curious.”

 _Tokki_ looks like he wants Daeyeol to elaborate more but he settles to just saying goodbye.

“See you, _ramyun hyung_ ,” he bids him goodnight too, does not wait for Daeyeol’s reply then turns away.

Daeyeol waits until he is gone before he brings his hand to the left side of his chest.

“Then you did not hear this, right?”

His heart has been beating like crazy after their lips almost touched.

**_Why are you beating so loud? Stop it!_ **

“I say stop it!”

“What are you doing?”

Daeyeol startles for a second then looks at Sungyeol. His brother has been busy with his own things on second floor, he forgot about him.

“No. Nothing.”

“Let’s go home. I am tired,” Sungyeol cracks his shoulder, “Oh, I heard you were talking with someone. Who?”

“ _Tokki_ ,” Daeyeol answers, then passes Sungyeol to go inside.

“Rabbit? You were talking with a rabbit?” Sungyeol ponders, “Ya! Are you already losing your sanity?”

Daeyeol puts the plate of _ganjang chikin_ on the kitchen sink.

**_I don’t think I lose my sanity..but..feel like I am giving something else away.._ **

He brings his hand to his chest again. It is still beating hard.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganjang chikin: chicken marinated in soy sauce
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving the kudos. Till the next chap:)


	3. 20

 

Daeyeol is looking at his reflection on the mirror. Sungyeol grants Jangjun’s wish and installs a big standing mirror beside the counter. People can sneak a peek to admire their Outfit of The Day there, fix their messy hair, or just, well, see themselves on the mirror.

Daeyeol reaches his fingers to brush his bangs away from his face. He keeps moving it away, putting it back down, glancing at the mirror to see how it looks. He does not put any ounce of gel today, just lets his hair loose.

He then makes a piece sign, smiling at the mirror, making a _swag_ pose, pouting pose, giggling to himself, satisfied with what he sees.

He just starts to do _bbuing bbuing_ , when Jaeseok comes and is graced by Daeyeol’s _aegy_ o. Jaeseok immediately closes his eyes.

“Ah, my eyes! My eyes! I need some bleach! Oh My God, what sin did I do in my past life?” he yells continuously, opens his eyes for a second to locate the table to put the clean cutleries, closes them again, then hurriedly goes back to the kitchen.

Youngtaek and Jangjun who should be busy cleaning the second floor comes running after they hear Jaeseok.

“Why? Why? Is there a thief? _Hyung_ , what happened?” Youngtaek lifts a feather duster, while his eyes scanning the room, looking for the intruder.

“No. There is no thief. Put down your duster, you cannot even use it to do any harm,” Daeyeol explains.

“Then what made Jaeseok _hyung_ screamed like he was being circumcised?” Jangjun asks.

“…”

“…”

“Oops! I mean exorcised. Sorry,” Jangjun chuckles.

Daeyeol shrugs “I don’t know. Maybe he sees something that burns his eyes.”

Youngtaek and Jangjun nod. Jaeseok does that sometimes. When he sees something or gets excited about something he will yelp out of nowhere. They should be familiar with it now but guess not.

“Now go, back to work you two, the break will end shortly. I don’t want the customers to see a dirty place and give bad reviews,” Daeyeol shoos them away.

“Ah _hyung_ , we already cleaned the place,” Jangjun complains.

“No, you need to clean it twice,” Daeyeol commands.

“Ah _hyunggggg_ ,” Youngtaek whines.

Daeyeol grumbles but then he gets an idea, “Then if you don’t want to clean again, you can take a rest now,” Youngtaek and Janjun do high-five, “but you have to watch me do _aegyo_ and tell your opinion about it.”

“Fine, we just have to watch you do _aegyo_ , right? It is easy peasy,” Youngtaek takes the nearest chair and sits on it. Jangjun plants himself on Youngtaek’s lap.

“Jaeseok hyung! Come outside and watch Daeyeol hyung do _aegyo_!”

“No, no, no! I can’t hear you! I am bleaching my eyes!” Jaeseok refuses from the kitchen.

Jangjun and Youngtaek tease Jaesok before they turn their attention back to Daeyeol.

Daeyeol feels giddy, happy to show his _aegyo_ to the duo. He starts with the basic one, making a piece sign, giving hearts then doing _bbuing bbuing_.

Youngtaek and Jangjun watch him intensely at first, anticipating, but their expression change gradually _aegyo_ after _aegyo_ , from curiosity to cringe expression. Jangjun even wants to turn his head away but Youngtaek holds his head to keep him facing Daeyeol.

Daeyeol just done doing his latest _aegyo,_ turning to them, “How? Am I cute?”

Youngtaek and Jangjun do not give any reaction, but they start to clap and grin after Youngtaek pinches Jangjun and whispers ‘clap and smile’.

“Wow, really really hor..handsome hyung!” Jangjun compliments him while still clapping exaggeratedly.

“Handsome? Not cute?” Daeyeol tilts his head.

“What Jangjun means is that you are handsome and cute. But mostly handsome so you don’t have to do this _aegyo_ to make you look cute. I think you must just stick to handsome,” Youngtaek clarifies.

Daeyeol beams, “Really? I am handsome?”

“The most, _hyung_ ,” Jangjun gives thumbs up.

“But I want to be cute too,” Daeyeol pouts, “Let me practice it again.”

Jangjun and Youngtaek cut him before he can do another _aegyo._

“ _Hyung_ , we need to clean the third floor,” Youngtaek says, arranges the chair back to its position.

“He is right, _hyung_. We need to hurry now,” Jangjun adds.

Daeyeol sighs, “Fine. This place has to be maintained. You guys can go…”

Jangjun and Youngtaek already reached the second floor before he is done talking.

“Brats,” Daeyeol mutters.

Daeyeol goes back to looking at the mirror. He clears his throat but then stunned when he remembers something, walking fast towards the stairs and yell to Youngtaek and Jangjun upstairs.

“Ya! There is no third floor, you brats! Come back here now!”

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

Daeyeol is sulking at the table. He dries the spoon quickly, put it harshly, making some noise when the material touches the other spoons then repeat his action.

Jaeseok, Jangjun, and Youngtaek have gone back to their house. Sungyeol too, leaving him alone in the restaurant. But that is not why he is upset though.

Daeyeol had tried to do _aegyo_ to them again, but they ignored him or worst avoided him. They maneuvered away every time Daeyeol was walking to them.

So now, here he is, after chasing them away, continues to do some unfinished work. He thought that by getting busy, he will forget his disappointment.

“ _Aish_ , it is not working!” Daeyeol throws down the spoon.

“Erm, I guess I will just go back here tomorrow then…”

Daeyeol lifts up his head to see _Tokki_ in the entrance.

“Ah, you. It is okay, come in. I am on the second table, on the left,” Daeyeol says.

_Tokki_ walks to Daeyeol’s table, pulling a chair across Daeyeol, “What is not working?”

Daeyeol lets out a long sigh, “Nothing.”

“Ey…it must be something if you abuses these innocent spoons,” _Tokki_ feels for the thing on the table, finding it to be spoons.

“Well, I am not abusing them, first, and second, it is really make me upset, yes, but I will sound immature to you if I tell you.”

“You don’t know it. Maybe I share the same sentiment with you,” _Tokki_ says.

“Hmm… then I will tell you.”

“Okay, I am all ears.”

Daeyeol is hesitant but then thinks well maybe he needs someone to rant, “Cleaning these spoons is not working for me to make me less upset.”

“What makes you upset?”

“You see, I was trying to do some _aegyo_ and showed it to my employees, but they disappeared every time I wanted to approach them, or making one thousand reasons to avoid seeing my _aegyo_. They did not say it was cute too.”

“Is it though?”

“What?”

“Is it cute? Your _aegyo_?”

“Of course. It is the cutest!” Daeyeol self-proclaims.

“Then, show it to me.”

“What?”

“Show it to me. I want to see it.”

“How can you see it? You cannot see,” Daeyeol states the obvious. He and _Tokki_ already pass the awkward stage, they can mention _Tokki_ ’s condition without offensive intention.

“Still, I want to see it. Okay, I want to hear it. You will do that to me right?” _Tokki_ leans forward on his seat.

“Well..it is..”

“C’mon hyung, do it for me…” _Tokki_ puts his palms beneath his jaw.

“Fine. Fine. What kind of _aegyo_?”  

No. He does not surrender because _Tokki’_ s cuteness.

“Anything you want. Show it.”

Daeyeol ponders for a while. What should he show first? The basic one?

Daeyeol then starts to do the basic ones. He repeats the same just like he showed the trio before.

_Tokki_ ’s expression does not change much though. He pats his own nape, leaning back on his seat.

“How? Am I cute?” Daeyeol asks passionately.

“You are cute after I hear the _aegyo_ …but…”

“But what?”

“Just…it is so common, those _aegyo._ Can you show me something else?”

Daeyeol collects some _aegyo_ in his mind. Is there anything he can show to _Tokki_ that maybe the other has not seen it?

He snaps his fingers when he finds it, his eyes brighten with excitement, “I know one that you must not hear before. My cousin, Jaehyun came up with it when he wanted to confess to his now boyfriend, Jibeom. Are you ready?”

_Tokki_ nods enthusiastically.

Daeyeol inhales then exhales, bringing his hands to his chest, “ _Nae Sarangeun Padwajo_ ~,” he ‘shoots’ his love to _Tokki_ then says in louder voice ‘ _bangya bangya bangya’_.

_Tokki_ is lost for words. The older is right, he is really cute when delivering the _aegyo_. _Tokki_ ’s right hand moves on its own to grab the air.

“I accept it,” he ‘catches’ the love then brings his hand to his chest, ‘opens’ his chest and ‘puts’ the heart inside.

This time Daeyeol is the one who get his tongue tied. He does not expect this reaction. He feels blush rising on his cheeks. He fans himself, glad _Tokki_ cannot see the effect of his reaction.

“So, am I cute?” Daeyeol asks after his soul returns to his body.

“O, the cutest,” _Tokki_ smiles. His hands feel for something in the air until they touch Daeyeol’s cheeks, “ _Aigoo_ , our _ramyun hyung_ is the cutest.”

Daeyeol’s soul is gone again.

“H..hyung..”Daeyeol says abruptly.

“What?” _Tokki_ releases Daeyeol’s cheek from his hold.

“ _Hyung_. Just call me _hyung_.”

“No _ramyun_?”

“No. just _hyung_.”

“Okay, just _hyung_. I will call you _hyung_ from now on. _Hyung_ ~” _Tokki_ smiles wider.

Daeyeol is usually called as _hyung_ by his employees, his relatives, or his younger friends and he feels nothing. However, when _Tokki_ calls him _hyung_ , he feels like butterflies are swimming in his stomach. It gives him motion sickness but also a pleasant feeling he never experienced before. He wants to feel it again.

“So, I think it is only fair that I also give you another name to call me since you give me yours. You can call me Y from now on,” _Tokki_ or Y declares.

“Why?”

“No. Y. As in Y in English. Y.”

“Are you mixed race? Why your parents gave you only one syllable for name?” Daeyeol scans over Y’s face, looking for some resemblance with foreign people.

“No, I am not. It is not my real name but I have Y in my name.”

“It is just a nickname then?”

“Pretty much that,” Y nods.

“Y…Y…”Daeyeol tests the name, “Can I call you Wayi?”

“Wayi?”

“I will call you Wayi,” Daeyeol decides it himself.

Y agrees, “Okay, it sounds similar anyway. Wayi. You are _hyung_ ,” Y points at Daeyeol, “and I am Wayi,” he points at himself.

Daeyeol is also satisfied with the arrangement, “ _Hyung_. Wayi.”

“ _Hyung~_ our cute _hyung_ who likes _aegyo_.”

“You are also cute you know,” Daeyeol blurts.

Y snorts, “Other people will disagree with you.”

“Why?”

“Because they see me as a scary person? I don’t know. People always say that I am a scary person. I think it is because of my expression?”

“But you are not scary though. Annoying when we first met yes, but now you are just I don’t know, chill?”

“Hmm...chill? It is the first time someone calls me that. I accept.”

Daeyeol nods, “You like _aegyo_ how can you be a scary person?”

Y shrugs.

“Anyway, thank you for today.”

“Suddenly saying thank you? What for?” Y muses.

“Just because. You want to see my _aegyo_ while the others do not want to see it. Thank you.”

“It is nothing, _hyung_. You can show your _aegyo_ to me anytime you want. Forget about the others. I am your partner now. Your _aegyo_ partner.”

Daeyeol is touched. His brother even gave him fist when he showed _aegyo_ to him, his employees ran away, but here, someone that has no blood relation with him and someone that he only knows for less than two months is volunteering to be his partner. Correction, _aegyo_ partner.

“You…are kind,” Daeyeol states.

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome. So, I can show you my _aegyo_ every time?”

“O.”

“You cannot go back with your words now.”

“O.”

“No regret?”

“No regret.”

“Fine. You are my _aegyo_ partner now.”

“O. I will be here every day to see your _aegyo_ , partner,” Y cracks a smile, showing his bunny teeth a little.

The butterflies are back to wreck Daeyeol’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story and leaving kudos and comment. I am glad you enjoy the story. This story still has around 7 chapters left, with angst coming up :')  
> See you in next chap!
> 
> Have a nice day/night! :)


End file.
